


Interlude to the Corner of the World II: Secrets Between Friends

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [23]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lana explore the nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude to the Corner of the World II: Secrets Between Friends

The five minute bell ran shrilly, informing the students of Smallville High that their lunch period was almost at an end.

In the office of the Torch, Chloe pushed Lana away, gasping for air,

"Stop. We have to ... stop," she told Lana, feeling dizzy.

"Why?" Lana all but whined, crawling into Chloe's lap and capturing her lips again. "We have five minutes." Somehow, even with her mouth busily attacking Chloe's, she managed to speak.

Moaning, Chloe's hands slid into Lana's silky hair, running through the strands. "We have to because," she began, whispering into Lana's mouth.

Lana licked Chloe's lip, then stroked her tongue along Chloe's upper pallet.

Chloe squeaked, body bucking into Lana's.

She giggled. "I love when you make that sound," she said, running her thumbs over Chloe's cheekbones.

"Well, I love it when you do what you do to make me make that sound." Then she wrinkled her nose. "Did that make sense?"

"It did to me," Lana laughed. "Now, where were we?" Her tone turned amorous.

"Wait!" Chloe pressed her hand into Lana's chest, locking her elbow. "I'm serious. We need to stop."

"Why?"

"Because you said you had something important to ask me, then we started making out, and now lunch is almost over. You haven't told me what was so important."

"Oh." Lana bit her lip, pulling away. "It's just ... you're probably going to think this is stupid."

Chloe shrugged, picking up her milk and taking a sip. "Well, maybe, but I'll never know if you don't ask, right?"

Lana nodded. "True." She worried her lip a moment, tracing the tiles on the floor. "I ... Whitney and I broke up. Officially."

Chloe blinked, heart picking up. "What happened? Did he decide that he didn't like you seeing other people? Or did he want to be with someone who'd be exclusive with him?"

"Neither," Lana answered, shaking her head. "It just, with his father and all, he kind of has enough to deal with. Having a girlfriend is too stressful, because he keeps having to think of me. And I didn't want him to feel like that, so I suggested that we break things off and just be friends." She quickly glanced up at Chloe through the fringe of her eyelashes, then fastened them back on the floor.

"What did he say?"

Lana hid behind her hair. "He said thank you. That he'd been feeling trapped by ... not by me, but by life. Everything. That it was too overwhelming for him. But we're still friends. We're going to hang out and everything."

"But, you're single now." This was the important part. She and Lana had been seeing each other in secret for weeks, but they weren't officially together. It bugged Chloe in the same way it bothered her to keep the relationship from Clark. It wasn't that she hadn't realized that she would have to keep things a secret when she and Lana had started dating, because she had. Lana was confused about her sexuality, and when Whitney's dad had gotten sick, the "let's date other people" agreement had turned into "I'll spend a lot of time with you, and not tell you about the people I date on the side."

"It will only make him hurt more," Lana had said, and Chloe had understood.

It still bugged.

"Yes. I'm single. He and I aren't together, and I'm only seeing you, so. Yeah."

Chloe bit her lip. "Are you going to start dating other people now, or ... or just me?"

Lana finally looked up from the floor. "I hadn't planned on dating anyone else."

Heart pounding in her ears, Chloe slid across the floor. This was it. This had to be it. "So," she asked hesitantly, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Lana licked her lips. "It's just ... I ..." She took a deep breath. "Nell is selling the Talon, and she won't listen to me. I love that place. I spent my childhood there. It was where my parents met, and it's just so special to me. But she says she has to sell it because she's not making any money off that."

Thrown by the sudden change of topic, Chloe blinked. "Uh, yeah?"

"Right, so, it means a lot to me and I want to say good-bye. Really say good-bye. So I asked her if I could spend the night in the building tonight. She said yes. So, even though it's silly, and you probably think I'm a total idiot, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with me? In the theater?"

Stomach plummeting to her feet, Chloe didn't answer. Of all the stupid, idiotic, self-absorbed things, Lana wanted to say good-bye to a building. A building. Sure, her parents met there, but ... but she was supposed to be asking Chloe to be her girlfriend. That was important. That was special.

Spending the night in a dusty building when Chloe knew they weren't going to even have sex, was not special.

"Chloe? It would mean a lot to me. Please?" Luminous eyes gazed into Chloe's, begging.

The eyes of a princess. The girl Chloe was falling in love with.

She sniffed, tucking her anger and hurt away. Plastering a false, bright smile on her face, she answered, "Yeah, why not? It'll be fun. Spending then night in some dusty old building with bad plumbing and rats."

"There aren't any rats." Lana looked relieved.

"There are always rats in places like these, Lana. Trust me." She began gathering her books. "So, what time should I be there?"

"Around seven? We can get dinner and coffee, rent a couple movies. I'm bringing my TV and VCR from home so we have things to do."

"Want me to bring my boom box? We could listen to music." She sniffed. For some reason, her eyes were watering and throat was tight.

Lana nodded. "That would be great." She cocked her head. "Hey. Are you all right?"

Chloe sniffed again and looked at Lana. She forced the smile to stay in place even though her cheeks hurt. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Lana answered, getting a penetrating look in her eyes. "You just seem off somehow."

"Oh. Well, I just realized that I was supposed to take something to Ms. Potts after class, and it completely slipped my mind. Too excited about our lunch date, I guess."

Lana nodded. "I see." Licking her bottom lip, she asked, "Does Clark ever ask where you go during lunch? I mean, we've been eating together a lot lately."

She shook her head. "No. I guess he can't be bothered. He has things of his own. What about Whitney?"

"No. Well, once, when he was having a hard day, and I wasn't there to tend to his wounds. But other than that, no."

Chloe stood, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "That's good, then. Our secret is safe."

"Thank you for not telling anyone, Chloe. Things are weird enough for me without having to deal with the whole lesbian thing. I'm already different."

"Yeah. I wouldn't have a clue what that was like."

"Chloe ..."

"I've really got to go. See you tonight." Leaning down, Chloe quickly kissed Lana, then left.

It was stupid to be so upset about secrets and uncertainty. But she was. And right now, she hated Clark for having it so easy. For falling in love with someone who knew who he was and wasn't afraid to love back.

"Stupid Clark," she muttered, swiping her eyes viciously.

Storming into the girl's room, Chloe splashed water on her face. Gazing at her reflection, she whispered, "Why am I letting her do this to me? I didn't want to date the princess. I wanted to ... I wanted to date that woman who asked me out. Why the fuck am I letting her use me? Why am I spending the night at the stupid Talon? And why..." She broke off, clenching her jaw. "Why doesn't she feel the same way about me as I do about her?

Mirrors never reply.  
***

"Clark? Chloe's here," Martha called as she let Chloe into the house.

"Ok, Mom," he called back.

"He's just in the living room."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said, making her way into the house.

Clark was on the couch, a blanket thrown over his legs. "Chloe, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. I've been worried. Are you ok?"

He shrugged, wincing. "Yeah, I guess. The doctor said I'm going to be in pain for weeks." Clark said it as if it were a foreign concept.

She laughed. "Clark, you were thrown twenty feet in the air and hit a car. Of course you're going to be in pain for a while. Haven't you ever been hurt before?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, then you're lucky." She flopped on the couch, setting her bag down.

"Oh, like you've been hurt all that much," Clark said, rolling his eyes.

Chloe tossed her hair back, taking on an air of superiority. "I'll have you know that when I was nine years old, I decided I was a Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. I was the purple one."

"Was there a purple one?"

"I made her up, Clark," she told him, miffed at being interrupted. "Anyway, so I was playing one day, and the bad guys went on the roof. So, I got the ladder and chased them. They jumped to the next roof, so I tried to follow, and, well, I didn't make it."

Clark winced. "How high was the house?"

"High enough for a broken leg, a broken rib, and a concussion." She sighed, resting her head against the couch. "My parents were so freaked. The doctor gave me this big lecture about imagination verses reality, and how I needed to learn the difference. They told me to keep playing, just ..."

"Not to jump off any more roofs," Clark finished.

Grinning sheepishly, Chloe nodded. "Right. That's when I turned my attention from saving the world to journalism. I read ‘Harriet the Spy,’ and decided that spying and investigating people was better instead. So I do to know what it's like to be hurt."

"I stand corrected. You have been hurt. Congratulations." He sighed and rested his head against the couch.

She copied him. "I still can't believe you stood up to Eric, though. I was very impressed."

"Oh?" Clark responded listlessly. "At least I managed to do something that impressed you."

"What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"No, really Clark, tell me what you meant. Because you know you impress me all the time."

"I don't want to talk about it, Chloe. Just back off, ok?" he practically shouted, holding his side.

She blinked and shook her head. "Jesus Christ, Clark! What the heck is the matter? I give you a compliment and you jump all over me? What the hell is up with that?" Chloe demanded, her eyes narrow.

"Nothing. Sorry."

"Oh, yeah, because you really sound sorry."

Clenching his jaw, Clark looked away. "I save you from the fire. I save you from Sean, and then, when Eric stops a mugger, you write an article about him, saying how great he is. Not that I wanted public thank yous or anything, but ... but you acted like I'd never done anything worthy of attention. Like being able to throw people through the air made him great. Well, it didn't. Getting your purse back was cool, but I ran into a burning building for you."

Wincing, Chloe rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what she had said to Clark to give him the impression that she didn't think he was a hero. She had a vague memory of saying something that she hadn't really met. She had just been caught up in her triumph to really think about what she was saying. Not only had she gotten her first report in the "Ledger," but Eric was really hot. Frustrated as Chloe had been by Lana since Whitney's dad had gotten sick, it had felt really nice to be singled out by someone. To feel like she was special in both the town paper and a cute boy's eyes.

With a sigh, Chloe said, "Clark, I never meant ..."

"Yeah, but that's what you said." He was holding his side tightly, pain written across his face. "You're both the same, you know? The moment I stop being special, neither of you wants anything to do with me."

She blinked. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Clark, stop saying that! What's going on?"

He glanced at her, then looked away. "Can you go now? I'm tired."

"Clark, please talk to me. You're my best friend and ..."

Clark got off the couch. "And what?" he interrupted. "And we tell each other everything? Bullshit! You've been keeping secrets from me for weeks now. Why should I tell you everything? Sometimes I think I don't really have any friends. Not you, not Lana, not Lex. No one." With that, he turned and limped out of the room, almost doubled over in pain from his side.

"Clark!" Chloe called, but he was up the stairs and out of sight too quickly.

"Fuck," she swore, flopping back on the couch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"He got in a fight with Lex," Martha said suddenly from behind her.

Flushing, Chloe sat back up. "Sorry, Mrs. Kent," she said, ducking her head.

Martha shook her head. "It's ok. I just want you to know why he's so touchy. Clark's not used to pain, then he fought with his boyfriend, and he's been grouchy all afternoon. There's a lot on his mind."

"And I'm not helping." Sighing, Chloe shook her head. "I wasn't thinking. I mean, I think Clark's wonderful, you know? And I know he's a hero, unlike Eric. There isn't a mean or violent bone in his body. Clark is all good. But ... mutants attacked me; I couldn't exactly write an article on it."

Walking into the living room, Martha nodded. "I understand. Clark's just ... upset. He was beat up, and feels pretty powerless."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, I know. It can be tough." She rested her head on the couch.

"Is there something going on with you?" Martha asked delicately after a moment. "I heard Clark talk about secrets; are you having troubles?"

She laughed bitterly. "No, not really. I mean, yeah, I'm keeping secrets from people. And I don't want to keep anything from Clark, but I'm not allowed to tell. The other person doesn't want me too. And it sucks."

Martha sat on the couch next to her. "What's going on?"

"I can't really say."

"Chloe, now I'm getting worried. What's going on?"

Relenting, Chloe smiled sheepishly, feeling stupid and childish. "I'm in a secret relationship."

Martha sighed. "Oh. Well, in that case, if you're not happy, I think you need to tell him. The person you're in the relationship with, not Clark. You're a strong young woman, Chloe. Stand up for yourself."

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. "I just like her so much," she moaned. "I don't want to lose her."

There was a long pause. "But if you're not happy, and if it's affecting your other relationships--your friendships--is it really the right relationship for you to be in? Is she really worth it?"

"I don't know. I'm confused." She looked up at Martha.

Martha smiled and brushed her fingers through Chloe's hair. "I can't give you any answers, Chloe. The only advice I can give you is to remind you that you're responsible for making yourself happy. You are not responsible for anyone else's feelings. If something isn't working for you, then you need to take initiative. And you are so very strong, I know you can do it."

She thought about it, nodding slowly. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Mrs. Kent."

"Any time."

"Tell Clark I'll come see him tomorrow. I've got to find a way to fix this between us."

"He'll be fine. Just give him time."

"Yeah, time, and one hell of an apology." Picking up her backpack, Chloe rose. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent. I'll see you later."  
***

"Hello?"

"Chloe? It's Lana. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Torch."

"Why aren't you here?"

"What? Oh! Oh dammit, Lana, I am so sorry. I totally forgot. Clark and I got in a fight and ... I'm so sorry. Really."

"It's ok, I just want you to be here. You are still coming, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't have my boom box, though."

"It's ok, I have music. Just come, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there. Bye."

Lana hung up and looked around the lobby of the Talon. Running a hand through her hair nervously, she whispered, "Just come before I lose my nerve."

***

Chloe pulled up in front of the Talon, still cursing under her breath. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about her date. Sure, she had been upset when Lana had asked her, but Chloe had still been planning on going. She was, for all intents and purposes, whipped.

Of course, Martha was right. The relationship wasn't quite working out the way Chloe wanted it to. She hated keeping secrets like Clark. More than that, she hated the fact that she and Lana weren't ... well, they weren't really anything definable. Somewhere more than friends, and less than girlfriends. As if having feelings for another girl in Smallville wasn't hard enough, Chloe wasn't even sure where they stood.

Getting out of the car, Chloe slung her backpack over her shoulder. Jogging to the doors of the theater, she mentally rehearsed the speech she was going to say to Lana.

"Lana," Chloe said, walking in, "we need to tal..." She trailed off when she saw Lana.

Lana was standing on top of her sleeping bag, wearing a pink and white swishy dress. Her hair flowed loosely over her shoulders, lips shiny with gloss, feet encased in pretty pink shoes. She was holding a bouquet of tulips, looking uncertain.

The lobby of the Talon glowed. Lana had placed candles on every available surface, which added lavender sent to the air. The glow from the candle's illuminated her cheeks, making Lana look almost ... celestial.

Chloe swallowed hard. "Uh ... wow. What's going on?"

Smiling nervously, Lana took a deep breath. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. I've wanted to ask you for a while now, but I didn't know how to break things off with Whitney without hurting him. I mean, he's going through a lot right now, and I didn't want it to seem like I was a bad person or anything. So, I've been putting myself and my feelings second, or trying at any rate. And I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I got the feeling today that you were upset with me. I realized that you probably think I'm leading you on or something. Or that this is just a game for me. I'm playing the lesbian chic with you while still living my normal life so I don't have to commit to anything." She licked her bottom lip. "Chloe, I don't know what I am. I don't know if I'm lesbian or bi or what. I just know that I ... I really like you. And I like kissing you, and holding you. I like it when you kiss me. I like the way your hand feels when you rest it on the small of my back."

She grinned. "I like it when you sneak a touch at my breast, then pull away quickly because you think I might get mad." Her face turned serious. "I can't say that we'll be together forever. I want to marry someday, and have kids. But ... but I guess that doesn't matter right now, because you make me happier than anyone has my whole life. You treat me like," her smile grew again, "like I'm special, but in a normal way. I'm not a princess with you, and I don't try to be."

Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're only a princess as long as you present yourself like one. And I refuse to treat you like that."

"And that's why I want to be with you. That's why ... that's why I want you to be my girlfriend."

Chloe laughed breathlessly. "I think I need to sit down." She plopped unceremoniously onto the sleeping bag, her backpack hitting the floor with a thump.

Lana sat across from her. "You know, you have a very bad habit of laughing at me every time I ask you something important."

"I'm not laughing at you, Lana," Chloe assured her, rubbing her eyes. "I just ... you're right. I was angry earlier. You told me that you broke up with Whitney, then say you want to ask me something, then ask me to spend the night here. I've just been ... yeah. Scared that this was just a game for you."

"And you think I haven't been thinking the same thing?" Lana put the flowers down. "You spend your lunches and Friday nights with me, but I see the way you look at Clark. And Eric."

"Eric?"

"I heard about the way you two were looking at each other," Lana said softly. "People were talking about you two. And you wrote that article about him."

"I don't like Eric. I smiled at him because he saved my computer and allowed me to write an article that got published in the 'Ledger.' That's all. Don't worry."

Lana still looked unsure. "But there's still the way you look at Clark. I don't want to be used either."

"Clark's my best friend. And, yeah, I used to have a crush on him, but not so much anymore. I like you, Lana. And I want to be with you. Part of the reason I've been so frustrated is that I want to know what we are. Where we stand. And you've been so evasive and hard to talk to."

"I'm hard to talk to?" Lana asked, sounding almost indignant.

"Yes, you are. First Whitney's dad gets sick so you have to start spending more time with him, and I can't tell anyone about us, and you don't even want to talk about things. Every time I've tried, you just start kissing me, or distracting me some other way. It sucks."

"You have the Torch, and mutant hunting, and ... and ... Clark."

Chloe shook her head. "But he's not my boyfriend. He doesn't like me. He has Lex."

Lana laughed shortly. "So what you're saying is the only reason you're with me is because Clark is with Lex."

"No. The reason I'm with you is because I really like you. You're ... beautiful, and smart. And kind. And wonderful, Lana. That's why I'm with you. I'm just saying that I may be jealous of Whitney, but he is - was your boyfriend. Clark isn't mine. He's never even been interested in me. He loved you."

"He had a crush on me," Lana corrected, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Right." Chloe sighed, chewing on her lip. "Don't be jealous."

"I won't. And don't you be jealous."

Chloe smiled. "I'll try not to be."

They were silent a moment, before Lana reached out and covered Chloe's hand with hers.

"So. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe sighed again.. "I want to. It's just ..."

"What?" There was a note of desperation to Lana's voice.

She looked up. "I can't keep this a secret from Clark anymore."

"Chloe..."

"He's my best friend, Lana. We tell each other everything, and it's not fair to him for me to be your girlfriend and not let him know. Besides, it's eating me up, being with you and not being able to tell anyone. I know I can't shout it from the rooftops, but I want to at least whisper it to a friend."

Lana lowered her eyes. "Is this a condition? The only way you'll be mine is if you can tell him?"

Frowning, Chloe nodded. "I hate to give it, but I have to. I need to be able to tell him, or else ... or else it won't mean as much. I'm sorry."

Sniffing, Lana shook her head. "Don't be. I understand. And ... I mean, I guess he'll understand. I just don't want people to think that..."

"That you like women?"

She crouched, hiding her face in the sleeping bag. "I don't know!" Lana practically wailed. "I don't want things to get too hard for us, that's all." She sat back up, sniffing. "If people find out ... this is a small town. You know what happens to people like us."

"I'm not saying that we should tell everyone. But Clark ... you can't tell me that Clark is going to disapprove. Maybe he'll be hurt, but he's not going to do anything."

Lana wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I just ... I don't want to be outed before I know what I am."

Scooting closer to her, Chloe put her arms around Lana. "Lana, Clark has the same issues as you do. He gets confused. He was in love with you forever, then suddenly he's with Lex but he's not attracted to other guys. He's just as confused."

"But he has Lex," Lana whispered, clinging to Chloe.

Stroking Lana's hair, Chloe kissed her temple gently. "And you have me."

"Do you have things figured out?"

"Not really, but sort of. I like guys, but I like girls too. I think that makes me bisexual. And you know what? I really don't have problems with people knowing."

"You don't?"

Chloe shook her head. "No. I'm already different. Unconventional. Screw anyone who hates me for my sexual preferences." She kissed Lana. "But if you're not ready to figure it all out, fine."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Lana sniffed. "Ok. I'm just scared. I mean, for one, Nell will flip if she finds out."

"I'm not saying that you should tell her. Or anyone. I'm just asking for you to let me tell my best friend so we don't have to be so alone in this." Chloe pulled back, gazing into Lana's eyes. "Please. I don' t want to lose you, but I will be so unhappy if I can't share this with Clark."

Inhaling deeply, Lana wiped a tear that was traveling down her cheek. "You have to swear him to secrecy."

"I will. He won't tell anyone." Chloe winced then. "Well..."

"Lex," Lana finished for Chloe, nodding. Her cheeks turned bright red. "I don't know if I could face him. He's got such a knowing smirk."

"Yeah, but that's Lex. And let's not forget that he's sleeping with an underage boy. If he looks at you wrong, just look right back at him. Or tell me, and I'll snark him to death."

Lana burst into giggles.

Encouraged, Chloe laughed along, moving closer still. "So. Can I tell him?"

"Yes. You can tell Clark about us."

Grinning, Chloe kissed her. "Then I would love to be your girlfriend." Pushing Lana onto her back, Chloe stretched out beside her and kissed her.

"Good," Lana murmured, hands sliding underneath Chloe's shirt.

"I love that you made everything so magical for me," Chloe said, trailing kisses down Lana's soft cheeks and neck. "It's too bad that this place is getting torn down. We could sneak in here whenever we wanted to remember tonight."

"Maybe the buyer will keep it intact."

"And do what?" Chloe caressed the back of Lana's neck. "No one will see movies here. The multiplex is better for theater hopping."

Lana sighed, fingers stroking up and down Chloe's spine. "There are things that can be done with the place. It could be turned into a coffee house, or cafe."

"Bookstore," Chloe whispered, placing a string of kisses along Lana's collarbone.

The other girl gasped, arching slightly. "People could play music."

"Poetry readings." She began inching Lana's skirt up her thighs.

"Art house movies." Cheeks reddening, Lana slid her dress back down, one hand clutching it in place.

Nodding, Chloe put her hand on Lana's, and squeezed before caressing it gently. "This actually is a pretty good idea. A centralized place for people in town to meet, eat, talk. Display their meager talents."

Sighing, eyes fluttering closed, the tension in Lana's hand and shoulders released. She threaded her fingers though Chloe's and said, "Yeah, I think so too. It's too bad the building is going to be torn down."

"Do you know who's buying the property?"

Biting her lip, Lana shook her head. "No."

"You should ask Nell. You've got a good idea here. If you draw up a proposal, you might be able to convince the buyer to keep the place intact. Then we'll always have a place here. You know," her cheeks flushed, "the place where we officially became a couple. Our... our place in Smallville."

Lana smiled, kissing Chloe's cheek. "Our place. Exactly." She licked her lower lip. "I wondered about asking you here, since it will be torn down, but I had to. I wanted to share it with you."

"Find out who's buying it," Chloe told her insistently.

"Chloe," Lana protested, sitting up. "Yeah, it's a great idea, but I can't... draw up a proposal and look for ways to entice the buyer to go with my plant. It's just not something I can do."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe sat up and took Lana's hand again. "Of course you can do it. You are a strong, smart woman. You just have to find your mission and pursue it."

Lana's eyes turned inward. "Maybe," she mused.

"Do it, Lana. You have to do something that scares you."

"Why?"

Chloe met her eyes. "Because if you don't, you'll always be a princess at the mercy of others."

Sighing, Lana nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. It's just scary."

"Of course it is."

"Yeah. Of course, I have been looking for a mission since I quit cheerleading. Creating a new Talon would be a good project." She grinned. "And it's not like I haven't done frightening things before. I pursued you. Look what I got." She traced Chloe's face fondly.

Chloe returned the smile, leaning into her girlfriend. "Yeah," she replied, kissing Lana's top lip, then bottom, before kissing her properly. "Look what you got."  
***

"Clark?" Chloe called, walking carefully up the stairs to his room. She had arrived at the Kent farm bearing coffee and donuts; Martha had taken the coffee away and replaced it with a tray of soup and ginger ale.

"Clark's sick. He doesn't need coffee," Martha had told her.

Chloe was glad she'd put the donuts into her coat pocket. Even sick people need donuts.

"Clark?" she called again. "You up?"

From under a mountain of covers, Clark moaned. "Wha'dya want?"

She went beside the bed, and sat on the floor. The Kents had yet to buy Clark a bed frame to go along with his huge mattress. Personally, Chloe like the way it looked on the floor of the barn.

Setting the tray beside the bed, Chloe tugged the quilt off Clark's head. "Hey, Clark. Time to wake up."

"Go'way."

"Cla...ark. Time to get uuuup," she crooned into his ear.

He whapped her on the head with something before retreating back beneath the covers. "I'm tired," he whined.

"Your mom said that I had to feed you soup, and I can't do that if you're asleep."

Clark sat up. He was clutching a doll to his chest, his face flushed with sleep, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. "It's too hot for soup."

"Good, then you do want donuts. Here." Pulling the bag from her pocket, she handed him one. "Cinnamon. Your favorite.

Still holding the doll with one hand, Clark took the donut with the other. "Thanks," he said around a mouthful.

"No problem. So, when did you start sleeping with dolls?" she asked, leaning against the bed.

He flushed. "It's Lex's." A few crumbs fell from his mouth.

Chloe's eyebrow hit her hairline. "Lex sleeps with dolls?"

"Not anymore, stupid." He hit her with the doll again. "This is from when he was a kid. He gave it to me because I'm sick and he had to work so he couldn't come and cuddle me." He held the doll tighter. "It smells like him."

"That's really ... romantic," she said doubtfully.

He shot her a dirty look. "I like it. Cal makes me comfortable."

"Cal?"

Clark nodded. "That's his name."

"Ah. Interesting name."

"It was better than its first name. Lionel made Lex name it ... I don't remember what, but he made him name it after some king. It wasn't until later that Lex named it himself."

"Lex's dad named the doll?"

Clark nodded, eyes troubled.

Chloe sighed and climbed onto the bed. Laying on her stomach, she said, "I am so glad Lionel Luthor isn't my dad. Can you imagine not being able to name your own toys?"

"I know. Lex wasn't even supposed to have it anymore. If it hadn't been for his mom, Lionel would have thrown Cal away. Actually, he was going to make Lex burn it or something. To prove he was a man."

"Bastard. I still have all the dolls I really loved. And I can tell Cal was really loved." She stroked the doll's worn face and arms.

Clark nodded, putting the doll down. "Yeah. I still have Marpak around somewhere." He glanced around the room as if expecting the toy to suddenly appear.

"Marpak?"

"He was my teddy bear. I have no idea why I named him that. But that's what I called him."

"Ah." Chloe finished her donut and reached for another. "So," she asked, picking a piece off, "are you still mad at me?"

Clark shrugged, finishing his donut. "No. And I wasn't really mad at you yesterday either. I was ... I was in a really bad mood. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I just..."

"You what?"

He sighed. "I was jealous," he mumbled.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Yeah. Of how you were so hot over Eric. The article you wrote. The way you looked at him. I didn't like it."

"Jesus Christ! I do not like Eric, and I never did! I smiled at him because he saved my computer, and got me my first opportunity to get published in a real newspaper. That's all! What do I have to do? Announce it from the rooftops or something? Take out an ad in the paper? Paint it on my forehead?" Chloe exclaimed.

Clark smiled. "That would help."

Shaking her head, Chloe repeated, "I don't like him, Clark. Besides, what do you care? You have Lex."

He shrugged. "I just do."

"Clark, I know you're the real hero. And I was going to prove it to you by writing a newspaper about all the cool things you've done. Not to publish, just so you know that I appreciate it. Because I do. I think you're wonderful." She put her hand on his arm.

"Thanks, but it wasn't just that. The way you looked at him," he broke off, biting his lip. Taking a deep breath, he said, "It made me jealous, jealous. Like how dare you look at another guy jealous. You never looked at me like that and I just ... I guess I wish you did."

Chloe gasped a couple times. When she caught her breath, she asked, "Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what Kyle said to me? About me having feelings for you?"

"Well, yeah, but I figured that was just suggestion."

"Well it wasn't, Clark. I've had a crush on you since I met you. I've always looked at you like that. I hated Jenny, hated Lana. Sometimes I'm so jealous of Lex that I can't think straight, but ... but I liked you. A lot. Like that."

Clark looked at the quilt. "Oh," he said softly. "I ... I didn't know."

"Yeah, I know. You are pretty clueless." She squeezed his arm, the pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be."

"No," he said insistently. "I didn't know you liked me, really. If I had, I never would have ... have talked about Lana all those times. Or complained about how she didn't like me or any of that. It was really mean."

"You didn't know, Clark. And I'm your best friend. You had the right to do it."

Clark looked miserable. "But I still should have known."

"Clark." Chloe sat up, climbing into Clark's lap. Putting her hands on his feverish cheeks, she looked into his eyes. "I'm not mad at you. Yes, it was hard, because I liked you so much and you didn't like me back, but you were my friend. I'm the one you spent time with. I'm the one who got to spend all those summer nights, watching bad movies and talking. I'm the one you tell things to. And yes, sometimes I wanted you to kiss me so badly that my teeth hurt, and I thought about tearing Lana's hair out, or punching Jenny, but for the most part, I was just happy I got to be with you. So stop apologizing."

"But ..."

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Stop. I'm serious."

Sighing, Clark nodded. "Obhey."

"What?"

Clark pulled her hand off his mouth. "Ok."

"So, we're all good?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Chloe smiled and climbed off Clark. "Good."

Clark took a deep breath. "You said you liked me. Past tense." Blue eyes looked at her with something like hope shining in them.

An army of butterflies invaded her stomach. Nodding slowly, Chloe looked at the comforter. "Yeah. Liked you. And it's not that I don't still find you attractive because, Lord knows, you're gorgeous, but... yeah. I don't really like you like that anymore." She closed her eyes. "Because, you see, now I'm with someone else."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm with," she broke off, taking a deep breath to ease the dizziness. "I'm dating ... My ... girlfriend is ... is Lana Lang."

Clark exhaled slowly and lay back on the bed.

"Clark?" Chloe said anxiously after a long moment.

"For some reason that was harder to hear than I expected it to be. I kept waiting for you to tell me, but ... it feels different than I thought it would." He laughed slightly. "Probably because now I know how you felt about me. The stakes are different." He sat back up. "Why did you hide it from me?"

She blinked. "You knew?"

"Yeah."

"Lana's going to be upset. She kept telling me to keep it a secret, that we couldn't tell anyone. And you knew."

"Both me and Lex knew."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "How?"

"I've seen the way you two look at each other now. The way you always stand near one another, and sneak looks. How you both disappear during lunch sometimes. And how, sometimes, when I come into the Torch office, the two of you look guilty and flushed." He looked at her knowingly. "I do know what a secret affair looks like, Chloe."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess you do have some experience with it." She sighed and bit her lip. "I didn't want to hide it from you, but I didn't know what to say. Besides the fact that Lana doesn't want to be outed as a lesbian, I didn't want to hurt you. I know how you feel about her."

He shook his head. "Felt about her."

"No," Chloe corrected. "You still like her. There's a small part of you that does, I know there is."

Clark smiled wryly. "Yeah, maybe," he admitted softly, reaching for the doll again. "She's Lana. It's kind of hard to stop liking her."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I've noticed."

They looked at each other in silence for a long moment.

Clark finally took a breath. "Are you happy?"

She thought about it. "I think ... I think now I will be. There was a moment there when I thought it was going to have to be over. She was with Whitney, even though they were dating other people. But ... but now she's mine. And she wants to be with me." Chloe grinned, joy bubbling in her stomach. "Yeah. I'm happy."

"Good," he said, taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze, "I'm glad."

"Hey guys," Lex said from the top of the stairs. One of his eyebrows was raised. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Just our passionate affair," Clark told him, eyes glowing as his boyfriend crossed the room to them.

"Ah, is that all? Then I think I'll join you." Leaning over the bed, he pressed his lips against Clark's forehead. "Feeling better?"

Clark shrugged. "I guess."

Lex sat on the bed and brushed the hair off Clark's forehead. "You still feel warm, but you're sweating. Did you fever break?"

"I don't know."

Kissing him gently, Lex said, "We'll have to take your temperature. You're just too warm for my taste."

"He was buried under his covers when I came up," Chloe told Lex. "That could be a part of it."

"If you're hot, why were you sleeping like that, Clark?"

"It was comfortable," Clark said dismissively, reaching into the bag of donuts. "Chloe and Lana are going out."

"Ah. Congratulations." He picked up the soup. "Now, am I allowed to know this, or is it a secret?"

Chloe glared at him. "Yes, yes, you're very clever. Clark told me that the two of you already knew. And if you look at her the wrong way, I'll kick your ass. She's not exactly comfortable with everything."

Smirking, Lex ate a spoonful of soup. "But it'd be fun to give her some hell."

"Lex," Chloe warned, lifting her fist.

Clark draped himself around Lex. "She's tough, Lex. And I don't know if I could protect you from her."

"And you don't want me to make Lana cry." Lex turned his head, nuzzling Clark lovingly.

"No. I don't," Clark answered, returning the caress.

Sighing, Lex ate another spoonful. "Fine, I'll behave. It wouldn't do any good to invite her over to my place only to humiliate her. Mabel is not making this soup the right way. This is terrific! Can your mother make this for me from now on?"

Clark kissed his cheek. "If you ask nicely." He began rubbing his face gently over Lex's skull and face, eyes closing.

"Um, why are you inviting her over to house?" Chloe asked.

Lex, who's eyes had fallen shut when Clark began petting him, opened them again. He looked dazed. "Huh?"

"Clark, I'm still here." She wasn't really angry; neither man seemed to be trying to get her to leave. They were just happy to be with one another. She was learning the feeling herself.

"I'm sick," was Clark's response. He pressed his cheek into the crook of Lex's neck, sighing.

Chloe picked up Cal and hit Clark on the head with it. "And Lex is so horny that you touch him and he forgets what he just said. Please just wait until I'm gone before you start fooling around."

Heaving a long suffering sigh, Clark let go of Lex and flopped back on the bed. "You said that you were going to invite Lana over to your house, Lex."

"Ah, right. Don't worry, Chloe; I'm inviting you too. And maybe ... what's his name? Your other friend?"

"Pete," Clark offered.

"Right. Pete."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because you're all important to Clark. And Clark's important to me."

"Uh-huh. And?" She raised her eyebrow.

Lex sighed, and ate some more soup. "And if I start spreading my attention around to more people than just Clark, maybe people won't start speculating about our relationship."

She grinned brightly. "There, you see? The truth really isn't that hard. So, what are we going to do at your place?"

He shrugged. "Haven't decided. I thought maybe a movie night or something."

"Pool party?" Clark asked hopefully.

Lex choked. Face turning pink, he gasped, "No."

Sitting up, Clark pouted. "Why not? I like water."

Chloe snorted. "You plus a bathing suit plus Lex does not equal a nice get-together. It equals a porn movie. A very gay porn movie."

"Do you want tickets, Chloe?" Lex asked. "Or I could just arrange a private show."

"Lex!" Clark wailed.

Chloe hit Lex on the head with the doll. "You could be arrested for saying something like that to a minor."

Lex snatched the doll from her hands, eyes burning. "You may never touch Cal again," he said fiercely, putting the doll behind Clark, safely out of her reach. Then, completely changing moods, he added. "I could be arrested for a lot of things I've been doing with a minor. What I say is the least of my concerns. Besides, what's a little dirty talk among friends?"

Thrown by the sudden change of temper, Chloe cleared her throat and tried not to blush as Lex turned his most devastating and knowing smile on her.

"Anyway," he said once Chloe's face was sufficiently red, "I think a movie night would be good to start out with. I'll have Damien find a big screened TV, have the staff decorate and deck out a room, get the menu ready, and send out invitations."

Clark and Chloe exchanged glances. He nodded slightly, allowing her to say what was on their minds.

"Uh, Lex? You're kind of going all out for just a little gathering," Chloe suggested. "Menus and invitations? It's a bit much."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Let me ask Lana."

"And I'll ask Pete," Clark said. "And we'll watch the movie in the entertainment room because that TV is already big enough. We'll ask Mabel to whip up some snacks ..."

"I'll just tell her."

"Or we'll ask her," Clark said again, glaring at him. "It doesn't hurt to be polite, even with your staff."

"Thank you Jonathan Kent," Lex mumbled, spoon in his mouth.

Clark picked up Cal and hit Lex on the head. "We'll do all that, and everything will be fine. No need to go all out for four people."

Lex sighed and finished the soup. "Fine. I'll let the two of you tell me how to run my party."

Chloe grinned. "That sounds great."

"What party?" Lana asked softly from the top of the stairs.

Lex groaned softly and fell back on the bed. "The party that I'm having in a few weeks. You and Pete and these two are invited."

"What about Whitney?"

"You have got to be kidding," Chloe said.

Lana smiled sheepishly, walking to the bed. "Sorry. Force of habit. A party sounds great. Can I bring anything?"

"Just your sweet self," replied Lex listlessly. "The three of you will have to decide on the movie before you come. I have pretty much everything, and I don't want any fights."

Clark climbed from under the covers and lay with his head resting on Lex's stomach. "We will. I know what you have, and we'll know what we're watching before we get there. It'll be fun." His eyes fell closed as Lex began petting his hair.

"So, did you find out who was buying the Talon?" Chloe asked, lacing her fingers through Lana's fingers.

Lana froze slightly, glancing at the bed. When she saw that no one was paying attention to what they were doing, her shoulders relaxed. "Uh, yeah, I did. Lex."

"Huh?" he said, sounding half-awake.

"Nell said that you bought the Talon."

He lifted his head. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to tear it down."

"That's too bad. Because I want to build a parking-structure. I think the town needs one."

Lana visibly wilted.

Growling softly, Chloe squeezed her hand and nudged Lana with her shoulder.

"Chloe," she said softly.

"Lana," Chloe said back in a stern tone.

"What's going on?" Lex's voice dropped as he touched Clark's tousled hair gently.

Lana glanced at the sleeping Clark, then back at Chloe. Chloe nodded, and kissed her cheek encouragingly.

Lana took a deep breath. "I have a proposal for you. About a way to keep the Talon and make money for you. I just ... I just don't have it all worked yet. Can you maybe hold off on you plans to tear it down until I can draw a formal proposal up?"

Chloe pinched his leg hard. Glaring at her, Lex sighed. "Yeah, sure." He closed his eyes, a tiny wrinkle appeared on the bridge of his nose. "How about ... next Friday? Sometime after school?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

"Good. Anything I can do for you, Chloe? Since I seem to be out to please all of Clark's friends, that is."

Biting her lip, Chloe looked at him, mischief brewing in her mind. "How about granting me an interview for the "Torch?"

"Why did I even ask?" Lex groaned.

On his stomach, Clark stirred.

Soothing him with a caress, Lex nodded. "Sure, why not?" he whispered. "Call me later and we can figure out when. Now, can you leave us alone? He needs to sleep."

Nodding, Chloe and Lana rose. "Tell him we said good-bye," Chloe said softly.

"I will."

"Bye, Lex. Thanks!"

Outside, Lana turned to Chloe, putting her arms around Chloe's waist. "You still think I can do this? Lex is pretty tough. And scary."

"Are you kidding? Even if he's not impressed with your proposal-and there's no reason he shouldn't be-we have a trump card to play."

Lana frowned. "And what's that?"

"We know Lex's weakness. And we also know how to use his weakness against him."

Understanding dawned and Lana grinned. "Clark."

Kissing her on the nose, Chloe nodded. "Right. Clark."

"I think I can do that. Clark will side with me if I say the right thing, and Lex will do whatever Clark wants him to."

"Now you're thinking like a business woman."

"Thank you, Chloe. I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She pulled away, taking Chloe's hand. "Nell's at the flower shop. Wanna go to my house and make out?"

Chloe took off running, practically pulling Lana's arm from the socket. "Let's go!"


End file.
